


The promises are made if you just hold on

by Lokilovemail



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Torture, its not thorki but i mean kinda, kinda a prediction, thanos is a asshole, written before Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokilovemail/pseuds/Lokilovemail
Summary: A sorta prediction to how Thanos got the tesseract/space stone





	The promises are made if you just hold on

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this was created on 4/24/2018 before Infinity War, if this is accurate then please know I haven't seen the movie yet and I don't read spoilers, its entirely my own idea.

_ "The entire time I knew him; he only ever had one goal: To wipe out half the universe. If he gets all the Infinity Stones, he can do it with the snap of his fingers. Just like that." _

__  
  


Thanos had somehow collected the power stone, and he was already on the hunt for another. Nothing could get in his way of these stones, it didn’t matter how many people he had to kill, or how many things he had to destroy, one way or another he would get them all. The avengers (and friends) were trying to stop Thanos, three of the stones were held by them. Doctor Strange had the time stone, Vision had the mind stone, and Loki had the space stone.

__  
  


If Asgard still existed, then the space stone would be safe deep in Odin’s chambers. But, in order to save everyone they had to make Ragnarok destroy their home. Loki managed to snag the tesseract which happened to be the space stone, from the chambers. It was safe with him and Thor, or so they thought. Word had just got out that Thanos was coming to them, he wanted the stones and would do anything for them. Thor was prepared and ready to fight but Loki, well he was extremely anxious. They were the current holders of one of the stones, so that means they would be highly targeted.

__  
  


After all the two brothers but not really brothers had been through, they weren’t about to lose it all to some giant purple grape man. Everyone had assured them that it would be okay, the holders of the stones would be prioritized in protecting. 

__  
  


Minutes later all hell broke loose, Thanos’ soldiers were attacking them from every direction. It was pretty easy to take them out, after all they had more help than ever before. Soon enough Thanos himself showed up, he was a lot harder to fight than the puny soldiers.

__  
  


Loki couldn’t be sure if Thanos knew he had the space stone, but he seemed to be targeted a lot more than everyone else. He knew Thor could protect himself but he still watched out for his brother, just in case.

__  
  


Then it happened, everything went so fast, it was a blur. 

*******************************************************************

He awoke in a dark cave like place, tied to something that wouldn’t let him move. It was unfamiliar, he had never seen it before, it smelled disgusting, and it was dark. Loki was quite afraid of the dark and always had been. He scanned the room for his brother, hoping he wasn’t here alone, otherwise he would surely die and no one would realize it.

__  
  


“Thor?!” He cried out.

__  
  


A few minutes went by and he heard footsteps, they sounded much too big to be a person’s. Then of course, the last person he wanted to see right now was Thanos.

__  
  


“Finally, you’re awake.”

__  
  


Loki did not respond, he was much too scared to move.

__  
  


“I’ll get right to the point, wheres the stone? I know you have it?”

__  
  


“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

__  
  


“I won’t hesitate, you know I can take whatever I want. I just figured if you gave me it, I’d let my old friend live.”

__  
  


“I am  _ not _ your friend!” He hissed.

__  
  


“Alright then, plan B.” Thanos walked back the way he came and opened some kind of door. It sounded like whatever he was getting, it was struggling and clearly didn’t want to be there. 

  
  


Loki wasn’t expecting what he was about to see, dangling from Thanos’ hand was none other than his brother, he had been beaten and tied up. The sight brought tears to his eyes, he hated seeing his brother like this, ever since they worked together to fight their evil sister, they had become closer.

__  
  


“Alright then, you give me the stone and your brother lives.” Thanos dropped his brother on the floor, his body looked limp and weak, but he was still alive, which was all Loki cared about.

__  
  


“D-Don’t give him the stone Loki!”

__  
  


“Quiet!” Thanos kicked Thor which caused him to cough up blood.

__  
  


“Don’t hurt him! Please!” He begged, tears were most definitely flowing from Loki’s eyes.

__  
  


“Give. Me. The. Stone.”

__  
  


“Never!” His brother once again had been kicked, this time harder.

__  
  


“I can keep hurting him, or you can give me the stone.”

__  
  


“Loki don’t do it!.”

__  
  


He had no idea what to do, if Thanos got one of the stones, he would be one step closer to destroying the universe. But he couldn’t let his brother die, he was the only reason Loki was still alive, still fighting.

__  
  


“Alright so that didn’t do it, maybe this will.” Thanos then picked Thor up and held him tightly around the neck, beginning to choke him.

__  
  


“Stop!”

__  
  


“Give me the stone.”

__  
  


“L...ok...i….d-don’t.” Thor could barely breathe, let alone speak, he also appeared to be crying. 

__  
  


“Please! Please stop!” Loki cried out louder.

 

Thanos didn’t stop, he squeezed Thor tighter, if Loki didn’t do anything, his brother would die in the next thirty seconds.   
  


“G….oo….d…..b-bye…..br…..o….the….r”

__  
  


Loki was screaming and crying harder than he ever had in his life. “Please stop! I’ll give you the stone! Just stop!”

 

Thanos seemed to be pleased by this answer, he dropped Thor and unlocked Loki so he could move. The space stone was quickly brought out from Loki’s pocket and was handed to Thanos. The giant man put it on his gauntlet and walked off, leaving the two of them in the cave.

__  
  


“Thor! Thor are you okay!” Loki rushed over to his brother and quickly pulled him into his arms.

__  
  


“Loki….you idiot.”

__  
  


“W-What?!”

__  
  


“Why did you give him the stone?”

__  
  


“Brother I can’t lose you.”

__  
  


“I’d rather die if it means that the universe is safe.”

__  
  


“Please don’t say that brother, I don’t want you to die.”

__  
  


“I thought you hated me?”

__  
  


“Why would you think that?”

__  
  


“You’ve literally betrayed me and tried to kill me so many times.”

__  
  


Loki looked away sadly, as more tears found their way down his face.

__  
  


“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do it, I get carried away.”

__  
  


“It’s alright, just please don’t do it anymore.”

__  
  


“I won’t, after seeing you almost die I want to protect you forever.”

 

“I will do the same for you Loki.”

__  
  


“I love you brother.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
